The Horizon
by Goldenstream Kagamine
Summary: Well. This story came out of no where, inspiration hit me like a merde load of bricks. EXPLANATION: Okay, this is pretty much a story about Russia starting WW3. It starts from when he kidnaps FemCanada, and this is written from FemCanada's point of view. I'll add more chapters as I write them. Yay. OH! There's some slight PruCan in this. And maybe some more in the future Be warned


CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. *le gasp*

I took a deep breath, looking around the small room I was in. There was a very dirty wall directly in front of me, some shackles in various places on the left and right hand walls, and a single torch about 6 feet up on the right wall. _'What happened?' _I wondered, trying to stand up. Bad idea. My head felt like it was going to implode. I sighed weakly, flopped back to the dirty floor and closed my eyes. _'Okay. First things first.' _I thought to myself,_ 'First, I need to find out where I am, and then figure out how I got here…'_ I tried to think, which wasn't as easy as it sounds. My head was still throbbing, and it seemed like there was a huge hole in my memory. After a few minutes, I had come to the conclusion that I had most likely been kidnapped, and either hit over the head with something or chloroformed. _'This is just swell.'_ I thought, '_I guess I'll just have to wait for someone to come…"_

I had no idea how long I had just laid there, as there wasn't any windows, so I had no way of telling time. The only thing that pulled me out of my thoughts was that there were noises coming from above me, as if there was some kind of struggle going on. They sounded closer, becoming louder and more violent, before stopping a bit too suddenly. A trapdoor of some kind opened in the ceiling, letting a bright light into the small room. A rope ladder was dropped in, and a figure started to climb down, closely followed by another. They had both been carrying something about their size, a little bit smaller. I squinted, my eyes adjusting to the light. I inhaled sharply, realizing what they were carrying. They both carried bodies, their wrists and ankles tied, and sacks over their heads. The men, who I could now tell were wearing some kind of uniform, came closer to me, dumping the two bodies against the wall next to me. They had turned to look at me with their hard glares, conversing in a language I couldn't understand for a few moments before they again turned to climb up the ladder. The first one reached the top and climbed out, the second pausing to spit at us before he laughed and left, quickly pulling up the ladder and closing the trapdoor behind him. I listened until their footsteps had faded before turning to the bodies next to me. I sighed in relief; there was a steady rise and fall in both of their chests. One of them suddenly squirmed like a madman, probably trying to get out of the ropes. I gently laid my hand on his arm before carefully taking the sack off of his head. I gasped, my hand flying to mouth. His face was streaked with blood and sweat, and there was a gag over his mouth, but I recognized him. It was Alfred. My older brother, and the personification of The United States of America. Or The US of A~, as he would've said. His eyes widened, and he made a whale-like noise. I quickly took the gag off of him.

"Maddie!" he cried out happily, "I'm so glad I found you! We were all worried sick about you! When I had found out that you were under attack, I thought you were a goner, but you're alive!"

I looked up from what I was doing; untying Alfred's wrists, and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean; 'Under Attack'?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Guess not…"

I went back to untying his hands, soon finishing and starting to untie his ankles.

"Russia attacked you, he bombed Québec about two weeks ago."

"What?!"

"I know… I gotta say though, I'm pretty proud of you Sis." He lightly punched my arm, "You didn't surrender 'till yesterday, when he bombed Ottawa. He took you a few days after he first attacked, I guess."

"Oh…"

I finished untying Alfred's ankles, slumping back a bit.

"Yeah… He attacked me the day you disappeared… My boss surrendered immediately, something about not wanting to risk he troops' lives. Turdloaf. That's NEVER stopped me before! I'm the F***in' US of A! He just let me go down without a fight! I swear I'm going to strangle him! I don't care about a nuclear war! THAT B****** COST ME MY TITLE OF THE WORLD'S SUPERPOWER!"

Alfred was practically giving off smoke he was so angry. I hadn't seen him this mad since 1814, when England had taken me on a 'field trip'. We ended burning down the White House.

"It's okay Alfred, You can strangle Russia the next time we see him…?"

"Don't worry. I will DEFINITLY do that to."

He sighed, putting his head in his hands

"I brought you a Prussia, by the way."

"Really?!"

I asked, excitedly turning to the other body, completely forgetting that I was going to try and clean Alfred's face up a bit. The body squirmed a bit, and I quickly took the sack off of its head. Sure enough, it was Prussia. I quickly untied his wrists and ankles, and took the gag off of him.

"Ughhhhhhhh….." he groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Gil!" I cried out happily, hugging him.

"Madeline?"

I nodded. Gil practically crushed me he hugged me so tight

"Mein Gott, Maddie! I thought you were dead!"

"Sorry…."

"Ehhhh, just please try not to get attacked and kidnapped by a Russian Psychopath again."

"Uh….. Sorry? "

"Yeah. You better be." Gil said teasingly, burying his nose in my hair.

It was quiet for a few moments,

"Hey" Alfred said suddenly, "When do you think they'll give us food?"

Gil and I exchanged confused glances,

"…..Alfred. They probably feed us like, once or twice a day." I told him

"WHAT?!"

"What did you expect, a gourmet four-course meal? We're prisoners here!"

"…. They should at least feed us three times a day."

"Well, why don't you file a complaint to Russia? I'm sure he'll listen, you are you, after all." Gil said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Alfred wrinkled his nose in disgust, his face turning the same colour as a tomato.

"Just shut up! You are disgusting! I'd rather be with your brother then that f***in' commie b******!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're simply jealous of mien awesomeness."

"What did that have to do with anything?!"

"You're not denying it."

"You are the most unawesome person I know!"

Gil got a look of hurt on his face

"Oh! How you wound the awesome me!"

He clutched a hand over his heart dramatically, falling back and sticking his tongue out, landing with his head in my lap. I giggled, and even Alfred couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"You're such a dork Gil."

I threaded my fingers gently through his hair.

"I'm an awesome dork though, right?"

"The awesomest."

I grinned at him. Alfred stuck his tongue out in disgust,

"Blech, could you not?"

I rolled my eyes and Gil smirked, going back to a normal sitting position.

"What, this?"

He leaned over to kiss me, and just as his lips were about to brush gently against mine, something flashed through my mind, It was the image of a man, he had short black hair, with eyes the colour of smoldering coal, and light skin. He had a smirk on his face. I had no idea who this man was, and yet I was terrified of him. I jerked away from Gil, hitting my head on the wall. There was an unfamiliar deep laughter ringing in my ears. I could feel my breathing becoming unsteady, and my sides started burning. I shrunk down against the wall, partially curling up, my eyes wide in panic. Gil and Alfred were over me in a heartbeat.

"Maddie!"

"What's wrong?! Are you alright?!"

More images of unfamiliar people flashed through my head, a man with dark brown hair and soulless blue eyes, a guy with ginger hair and cruel green eyes, and a man with one orange eye and one purple and dark hair. I whimpered, almost crying at this point. Gil and Alfred exchanged glances before looking back at me, clearly extremely worried about me. I opened my mouth to shakily reply, but the sound of the trapdoor opening stopped me. We all looked up. The rope ladder was let down, and two men started to climb down. When they reached the bottom, they both walked over to us. The older man, who was dressed as lieutenant a stared at us for a few moments.

"vstavat'" (Get up)

He seemed to be commanding us to do something. Alfred, Gil, and I looked at each other. I was still partially curled up on the floor. Gil tilted his head to the side,

"Erm….. No Comprehendo?"

The lieutenant's nostrils flared and he turned to the other man, most likely a solider, glaring.

"tsep' ikh" (Chain them up.)

He gestured at us, and the solider grunted in response, walking over and grabbing the front of my shirt, pulling me to my feet. I stumbled, and my head was spinning. He grabbed Alfred's wrist, pulling him as well, and Gil just got the hint and followed us. The solider dragged us to the other side of the room, chaining us to the wall with the shackles. The lieutenant scoffed, looking to the solider.

"Idi Obshchaya" (Go get The General)

The solider nodded, quickly climbing the ladder and disappearing from sight. The lieutenant stood there with his arms crossed, glaring at us with his mouth held in a hard line for several minutes, until the solider returned, this time with a highly decorated general. The General smirked. My heart almost stopped. The man had black hair, eyes the colour of smoldering coal, and light skin. He noticed the terrified look on my face, and laughed. I closed my eyes tight, and screamed

* * *

><p>YAY~! I finished this chapter. I apologize for my lack of writing skills. I'll probably upload another chapter later.<p> 


End file.
